Language Barriers
by Elasywe
Summary: Zidane/OC Series of one-shots. Zidane meets up with Samantha, a British girl, who happens to be the warrior of Earth. And she speaks in MANY languages. Will he EVER stop hitting on her? ON HIATUS
1. French

Elasywe is back with a new series!

*cheers*

I hope people like it! I worked really hard!

I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF MY TRANSLATIONS ARE HORRIBLE, I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WITH LANGUAGES OTHER THAN ENGLISH AND A BIT OF FRENCH

* * *

><p>"I don't think you understand…"<p>

"I understand just fine!"

"D'accord. Comment je dire?" (1)

"Uh…"

"See? Zidane you don't know what I've been saying this whole time you liar!"

"So what if I lied to impress a pretty girl?"

That 'pretty girl' blushed. Since she was sent to Dissidia she had been found by the infamous Zidane Tribal. Even if she was from Britain of Earth, she enjoyed speaking French, as well as a multitude of languages.

"I've been speaking French since I got here and you've been pretending to understand!" She fumed.

Zidane suddenly changed tactics as he saw his lie unravelling beneath him, threatening to let him fall.

"Are all women from you world so beautiful?" He asked, adding a wink. She blushed again and looked away.

"N-no, but I wouldn't call myself beautiful, not even a little pretty…"

"I would." He stepped forward, brushing chests with the British teen in front of him. She took a step back. "At least tell me your name…"

"I did already! When we first met! My name is Samantha!"

"Oh," He said thoughtfully. "I thought that was a dessert…a name fitting of one so sweet like yourself." He gleamed and thought to himself:

'_I will win her heart…'_

* * *

><p>(1) '<em>D'accord. Comment je dire?<em>' Alright. What am I saying?


	2. German

Yay! A new chapter! I'll update weekly on Wednesdays so there's no need to worry!

* * *

><p>"Und dann sagte ich…" (1)<p>

"What are you saying nooow?" Zidane whined.

"Du wirst nie wissen!" (2)

"Saaamaaanthaaa!"

"Will you complaining NEVER cease?" She snapped. He fell silent.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. Seeing his sullen face depressed her.

"Sigh, no, I'm sorry. I apologize for yelling at you, Zidane…"

He beamed and hugged her 'round the middle, cheeky tail roaming her delicate frame.

"H-hey!" She squeaked as she squirmed and broke free of his grasp. She stared at him and blushed strawberry red.

He smiled.

'_So close to success…'_

* * *

><p>(1) <em>'Und dann sagte ich…'<em> And then I said…

(2) _'Du wirst nie wissen!'_ You'll never know!


	3. Swedish

Part 3! I'm so excited!

I'm hoping you're enjoying this!

* * *

><p>"Vet du vilket språk jag talar nu?" (1)<p>

"I don't know what language you'r espeaking because I'm not from your world!"

"Jag vet det! Vänta, förstod du?" (2)

"No, stop! I don't understand!"

At this point Samantha was shocked, so she just stood there and stared in disbelief. How could he possibly understand? Like he said, he wasn't from her world...was it dumb luck or was he teasing her?

"I was wrong," she said. "You're smarter than you look." She snickered.

He beamed nonetheless and in all his happy distraction tripped over a root in the forest they we walking through that so happened to 'jump in his way', fell and turned onto his back and used his tail to wrap around the frail girl's waist and take her down with him.

She shrieked. "Zidane!"

The aforementioned monkey-boy looked up and snickered. Samantha then realized the position she was in, straddling him. Her face heated up.

"Can I please get off now?" She pleaded, fighting his tail. "Tack?" (3)

He smirked, and in perfect Swedish recited:

"Är du säker på att du vill?" (4)

* * *

><p>(1) <em>'<em>_Vet du__vilket språk__jag__talar__nu?'_ Do you know what language I'm speaking now?

(2) _'__Jag vet__det!__Vänta__, __förstod du__?'_ I know that! Wait, you understand?

(3) _'__Tack?'_ Please?

(4) _'__Är__du__säker på__att du__vill__?'_ Are you sure you want to?

Exams are soon which means they're almost over! WOOO!


	4. Spanish

This one's short, and they will be short and I like them. I do have longer chapters planned though! :)

* * *

><p>Samantha handed him berries, the food they had collected during their journey for their crystals.<p>

"Thanks sweetie!" he chuckled as she blushed yet again.

"Danana bébé," (1) She smirked at his sudden confusion. Yet he smiled anyways.

"I have no idea what you just said but it sounded hot, and very seductive,"

Samantha froze. "Whoops,"

Zidane smirked and crawled closer to her, hoping he had his chance. Just as he was leaning over her, she covered his mouth with her hand.

"No Zidane, esto es demasiado…" (2)

He shrunk back.

'Damn, I don't know what that means,'

(1) _'Danana bébé,' _You're welcome baby.

(2) _'No Zidane, esto es demasiado…' _No Zidane, this is too far…

* * *

><p>Peace,<p>

Elasywe


	5. Italian

Next one is a lot longer!

* * *

><p>Samantha had not spoken to Zidane since their last little 'encounter'. To her, his efforts were bittersweet. Playful and kind, but semi-disgusting. He had apologized profusely for his actions, but Samantha was having none of it.<p>

"Zidane, non mi interessa," (1)

"Samantha PLEASE speak to in English! It's not fair how many languages you speak!"

She turned to him suddenly and they both came to a stop. Samantha took a deep breath. "Zidane, I'm sick of you and your efforts to get me with you. It's not going to work and-" She was silenced by a gentle kiss placed delicately on herlips. Hereyes fluttered closed as she began to kiss back. Before she could, however, the theif pulled away.

"What's not working?" He smirked. Samantha hugged him, regardless of what arguement she had started earlier.

"Nevermind..."

He laughed mentally. 'So close, so close! Why won't she just give up?'

(1) _'Zidane, non mi interessa,' _Zidane, I don't care.


End file.
